whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Boundary
Synopsis Prologue Keiichi playfully pats the smiling Satoko on her head in class. She suddenly has a flashback of her brother Satoshi patting on her head. She smiles and calls him "Nii-Nii." She react in a hysterical panic and pushes Keiichi across the room as Rena, Mion, and Rika watch in shock. Keiichi tries to comfort her, but when he touches her hand, she retreats and begins to vomit. Keiichi one more time tries to comfort her, but Satoko hurls him back into the desks screaming "No!" She continues to repeat, "No!" as she backs herself into the corner. She clutches the window draps and then repeats, "I'm sorry!" First Half Chie Rumiko steps out of the infirmary where Keiichi waits in the hallway. His teacher informs her that Satoko has calmed down and is sleeping. She will take Satoko to the clinic soon. Mion next steps out of the infirmary and tells Keiichi to go with her. Inside, over the sleeping Satoko, Keiichi's voice narrates in the past tense that he know Satoko was neither "fine" as the adults claim, nor could the adults save her. As he walks the hallway behind Mion, he stops, turns, and concludes that if Satoko is left in her situation she will break down. As he closes his fist and grits his teach, he states that was when he determined to kill Satoko's uncle as a murder of crows suddenly take off into the sky. At home, Keiichi reads a book on the couch as the sounds of his mother washing dishes emanate from the kitchen. He asks her of all of the mystery novels she has read, which depicted the best "perfect crime." She denies that such a thing as a "perfect crime" exists in mystery novels since the whole point is to enjoy solving a solvable mystery. A true "perfect crime" would never become a story. She then quizzes him on the basic elements of a story. "introduction, climax, conclusion, that stuff?" Keiichi answers. She agrees then stresses that the most important is the introduction since without it, the story would not even start in the first place. Thus, if "nothing happens, there is no investigation: "in other words, it's the ultimate perfect crime." Keiichi inwardly feels it is simple: "if there's no crime, the police won't act." His mother continues to explain that "making it look like nothing happened is a difficult thing to do." She turns smiling to her son only to see he has left the couch and book behind. Outside, Keiichi races on his bike. He arrives, panting, at the school where he retrieves Satoshi's bat from his locker. He then hides the bat outside in the wall of one of the sheds attached to the school. He then makes his way to a marked "S" curve in the road. He dismounts and makes his way into the adjacent forest. He finds a clearing that he begins digging into the ground angrily with a stick. He pauses when he discovers the ground is soft, smiles, and declares "this is good!" as the higurashi cry. That night Keiichi phones Mion to ask her to take Satoko to the [[Watanagashi Festival|''Watanagashi Festival]] on the following day. She responds that she does not mind "but," and Keiichi interrupts that even if she can take her for just a bit to separate her from her uncle, she will be happy. Mion asks him why he does not take her himself. Keiichi startles as he realizes that he does no have a good excuse. He offers that he has "things to do tomorrow," which does not convince Mion. She flatly asks him, "Like what?" Keiichi stammers a bit more then asks her directly why she asks him these questions. She sadly notes that she received a phone call like his before from Satoshi. Mion more gently apologizes to him for "asking something strange." Keiichi then asks her to confirm that Satoshi did not go to the festival. She replies that he, too, claimed he had "things to do," and asked her to take Satoko to the festival. Keiichi flashes back to the previous episode where Irie Kyōsuke explained that during the festival night of last year, Satoko's aunt was beaten to death by a drug addict. Keiichi exclaims outloud that "it was Satoshi!" "What was?" Mion asks. Keiichi tries to play it off. Mion returns to the topic and confesses that she already invited Satoko to come with her: "feel better?" Keiichi apologizes for bothering her. When he states he is "counting on" Mion, Mion asks him what he is going to do: "Something you can't say like Satoshi couldn't?" He tries to dismiss it as "nothing important"; at home Mion bows her head and accepts his answer. They wish one another a good night and end their conversation. Keiichi now believes Satoshi killed his aunt to protect his sister. On the day of the festival, while others are at the Furude Shrine, Keiichi packs a collapsible camping spade. He then bikes to the clearing he found the night before, and with the spade, he starts to dig. While he digs, the voice of his mother asks with surprise that he received a "61" on a test. He flashbacks to a parent-teacher conference where the teacher explains to his mother that a younger Keiichi's test scores reveal that he is extremely smart. She protests that his grades do not reflect that. The teacher notes revealed that the Krapelin test revealed that Keiichi performs poorly with meaningless questions but splendidly if he has a context. Keiichi continues digging. He then flashbacks to an accelerated class. To the jealousy of other students, Keiichi achieves perfect scores and the approval of the teacher. He digs with more ferocity. He recalls himself nearer his current age happily seeing he scored the highest while other students look again at him with jealousy. He finds a dead guinea pig on his desk to the horror of girls and the laughs of boys. His mother opens the door to his room to find him on his bed clutching his pillow. The two take a train ride over a bridge. He recalls seeing the Hinamizawa school with her. He recalls meeting his friends: Mion, Rena, and Rika smile while Satoko looks a bit frightened. When he appears embarrassed, Mion gives him a sheepish smile. Finally, even Satoko overcomes her shyness, blushess, and smiles at him. Keiichi violently digs. He recalls the card games and Satoko's dinner she made him. She blushes as he pats her on the head. Out of breath, Keiichi finally rests and inspects the whole he dug. He vows: "It'll be over soon. Everything will be over. Everything. Everything when the ''higurashi cry!" Second Half Keiichi returns to the school and retrieves Satoshi's bat as storm clouds begin to roll over the sky above. He picks up a phone inside the staff room and calls Teppei Hōjō’s house. He pretends to be an officer calling from the Okinomiya Police Station to tell the uncle that they have Satoko in protective custody. When he asks why, Keiichi states they will explain once he comes to the station. Teppei hems and haws but eventually agrees to come immediately. Teppei asks him where the police station is, which freezes Keiichi who does not know. As Keiichi stammers, Teppei suddenly recalls that it is located next to the fire station. Teppei complains some more, but Keiichi gleefully tells him he will be waiting for him. A determined Keiichi lies in wait with the bat at the S-curve as thunder claps and the higurashi cry. Keiichi can see Teppei approach along the road on his scooter with a cigarette in his mouth. Keiichi vows that he will "end it," as he tenses and squeezes the bat. As Teppei drives through the bend, Keiichi attacks him with the bat. Teppei crashes with his unsecured helmet tumbling off of his head. Stunned, Teppei tries to rise holding his head, but Keiichi attacks him with the bat. Teppei tries to flee and seems to escape from Keiichi. He slows his pace, laughs, but then falls down the edge of the road. A demonic Keiichi is there and quickly dispatches him with repeated blows from Satoshi's bat as rain begins to fall. At the festival villagers begin to seek shelter. Back below the S-curve, Keiichi pants after finishing beating Teppei to death. He prods Teppei's corpse with his bat, then slowly walks back to the road and rests for a moment. He then realizes how far he is from the clearing with the grave. He fears that he cannot carry Teppei that far then spies his scooter. Keiichi passes a warning sign for the Onigafuchi Swamp then disposes of both the scooter and Satoshi's bat into the swamp. As they sink, Keiichi inwardly apologizes to Satoshi for how he originally thought of him. He then runs back to the clearing to find the hole he dug missing. He furiously bicycles back to his home in the now pouring rain to retrieve the spade. Back at the clearing, with the hole redug and Teppei's body in it, he begins to fill it as he inwardly addresses Satoko that everything will be good again. A car traveling on the road startles him for a moment. When he completes burying Teppie, he covers the hole with a large tree branch and leaves. He sits, smiles, and proclaims outloud that he "did it." He then laughs continuously. Keiichi walks his bicycle homeward while carrying the spade. A car approaches him from behind, almost hitting him. As he get up of the wet road, Keiichi hears Takano Miyo remark that she wondered who would be out at this time. She walks up to him and cheerfully asks him what he would be doing carrying a shovel so late. Slyly adds, "without an umbrella, soaking wet, and all muddy." Keiichi quickly lies that he went "treasure hunting" with Rena. He forgot it at the dam site and came to retrieve it. In her ever happy yet condescending voice, Takano asks, "So you went to go get it in this heavy rain?" Keiichi claims that when he left home, he did not think it would rain. Takano quickly reminds him that the dam site is in the complete opposite direction. She then looks at him. Keiichi has no answer to this observation. He then tries to stand and winces. Takano ceases her playful interrogation to offer to drive him home. With another sly smile, she calls him lucky that she is such a "nice person." She announces that since his bike will not fit in her car he will have to retrieve it the following day. When he protests, she claims the trunk is already full, and his bike will not fit in her back seat. She assures him that no one will steal it. He places it behind some trees and enters her car. As he rides, he notices a bicycle in the back seat behind him. Takano has been talking, but he had not been paying attention. When he asks her to repeat herself, she looks at him intently and asks, "Were you able to bury the corpse okay?" Post-End Titles In her adult voice, Rika observes: *"What confuses are the footprints of regret. What chases is the gaze of suspicion. What wanders is the other self. after announcing the next episode, over Keiichi looking at his hands in surprise, she asks: *"Can you believe it?" Characters In order of appearance *Hōjō Satoko *Maebara Keiichi *Furude Rika *Hōjō Satoshi (flashback) *Ryūgū Rena *Sonozaki Mion *Chie Rumiko *Maebara Aiko *Irie Kyōsuke (flashback) *Hōjō Tamae (mentioned) *Keiichi's Teacher (flashback) *Hōjō Teppei *Takano Miyo Referbacks and Forwards *'Keiichi's Mom's Basic Elements of a Story:' thus far each arc starts with a violent death that remains in the memory while the rest of the introductions then set up what seem to be benign circumstances that lead ultimately to shared and unique deaths. *Keiichi practiced with Satoshi's bat and ultimately used it to kill Rena and Mion in Onikakushi-hen. *This episode gives the first clues as to why Keiichi moved to Hinamizawa. **A later arc suggests that it is his father who finds Hinamizawa and first takes him to school. *The edge of the road is perilous to other characters as well. *"Treasure Hunting" with Rena appears in Onikakushi-hen. This has apparently happened in this arc out of view. Trivia *'Emil Kraeplin' was a pioneer in research of manic depression and dementia praecox, or “premature dementia.” Cultural References *'Stealing Bikes in Japan:' is serious business. Memorable Moments *Given the previous episode where Keiichi bluntly asks Mion to make sure Teppei is the one chosen to die and that he makes the same request Satoshi made the year before, Mion has a very good idea what Keiichi is planning. **In a later arc, she is a bit more helpful when "cleaning up" afterwards, which could explain some of the mysteries of this arc. *Keiichi does say "When the higurashi cry!" (ひぐらしのなく頃に ・''higurashi no naku koro ni'') *Given when it starts raining and the fact that Keiichi kills Teppei, then has to go home to retrieve the spade, then redig the hole, then finish burying Teppei, and then start walking home, his excuse to Takano simply does not hold water, so to write. Quotes *"Which means a true perfect crime won't even be a story." - Maebara Aiko to Keiichi *"In the past, I got a phone call like this one." - Mion to Keiichi *"For example, if you tell him to draw a developmental view of a regular hexahedron, he doesn’t understand. But if instead, you ask, ‘if you open up a die, what kind of shape do you get?’ He can answer splendidly.'' - Keiichi's Teacher *"I did it! I did it! I did it, bastard!" - Keiichi *"What are you doing carrying a shovel at such a time? Without an umbrella, soaking wet, and all muddy." - Takano *"You're lucky that I'm a nice person." - Takano Gallery Keiichi and Mother Visit Hinamizawa.png|Keiichi and his Mom visit Hinamiza's school. First Meeting The Girls.png|First Meeting of ''The Girls Mion Smiles at Keiichi.png|Mion Smiles at the Blushing Keiichi: "Love is in the Air!" Keiichi Celebrates.png|Keiichi laughs after he finishes burying Teppei Category:Episodes Category:Tatarigoroshi-hen Episodes Category:Anime